islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover is a song, dedicated to Thomas and Terence. The song is based on Terence's theme. Lyrics Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor Plowing in a field one day And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels How ever do you move along You really do look funny" "Don't be so rude", said Terence the Tractor "I don't have wheels like you Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere I don't need rails like you One day I will prove it, show you how I do it Then you will understand... (Chorus) Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book by its cover Sure enough, one winter's day When the snow lay deep and hard Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble And who do you think came along, came along And rescued him that day The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor Now Thomas understands... (Chorus) Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book by its cover. Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be Don't judge a book by its cover Just remember the rule Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book.... By its cover! Music Video's Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow # A deleted scene shows Terence on the snow, turning. # A close-up of Thomas shows him buried in the snow with his upset face. (two alternate angles) * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A distant shot features Thomas puffing past the Windmill in snow, which can also be seen in the opening titles of the sixth season. * The Fat Controller's Engines - The overhead shot of the engines at the big city has been extended. * Gordon and the Famous Visitor - The distant shot of Gordon puffing past the viaduct has largely been extended. * Toad Stands By - A deleted shot shows a camera panning to the left of some of Oliver's trucks before S. C. Ruffey is broken. * Sleeping Beauty - Toby rolls his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. * Bulstrode - Percy rolls his eyes after the trucks land on Bulstrode. * Unknown - A shot from the third season shows Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the bridges by the canal river. Featured Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Gordon * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry * Donald and Douglas * Stepney * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Mrs. Kyndley * Oliver * Scruffey * Bulstrode * Toad * S. C. Ruffey Featured Episodes * The Fat Controller's Engines * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Bowled Out * Thomas and Stepney * Bulldog * The Trouble with Mud * Paint, Pots and Queens * Sleeping Beauty * Henry and the Elephant * Trust Thomas * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas in Trouble * A Close Shave * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Mavis * Henry's Forest * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Domeless Engines * Toad Stands By * Bulstrode * All at Sea Category:Songs